Makoto's Love
by blue fire 101
Summary: Summary inside. Rated T for now might change. R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything of RH Plus but my character Shira Reiko who I've created.

Okay so I'm going to try a different approach to a RH Plus story. Please read and Review. This story will be about Makoto and Shira Reiko (my own character) falling in love, but Reiko has a dark past, and will Makoto's father approve? How does Ageha take to Makoto falling in love, and will he accept Reiko as well? FYI: Reiko is human! I will switch point of views between the characters but please be understanding with me not doing a good job of impersonating the character's personalities because I only have the show to go off on, and couldn't find anywhere to read the manga for better understanding. (Also if I misspell any Japanese words then please send me a message or review with the correct spelling please. I'm not Japanese.) Also at the end of each chapter I will have a translation section with the Japanese words so you know what they mean. Words in bold are Japanese and will have a translation at the end of each chapter even if I used the word before in other chapters I'll still translate it.

Chapter 1: The Surprised Meeting

Reiko's P.O.V.

I had just moved to (A/N: I don't know where they live in the show, so I'm just going to say Tokyo. If you do know then please let me know that way I can change it.) Tokyo, is the largest city (or one of the largest) of Japan. I had originally lived in Okinawa, but due to some issues I moved and live with my **Oba-chan**, and **Oji-chan**. They love me and knew of my issues but never pressed for further info. I woke up to my alarm clock going off at 7:00am. I stretched and yawned looking about my small yet acceptable room. In there was a single bed, a blue rug, a small wooden desk with a laptop, and a black computer chair. I had a few posters of KAT-TUN, especially Kame (I'm a Kame fan). There also was one of Koko Debut, Lovely Complex, and a few other manga posters. Anyways I got up and headed out into the small but cozy living room with the coffee table which had miso soup, white rice, and other things. I sat down and was joined by my oba-chan and oji-chan.

"**Ohaiyo gozimasu**." I said as they sat down. "Ohaiyo Reiko-chan." My oba-chan said as she grabbed her chopsticks. My oji-chan smiled and had his chopsticks in hand ready to eat. "**Itadakimasu**." We said before eating our meal. We ate in silence and enjoyed the delicious meal. "You best hurry if you want to leave with enough time to get to school before the best bell." Oba-chan said as she got up to wash the dishes. "**Hai**." I replied getting up and heading back into my room to change into my school uniform.

A few minutes later after doing a check I grabbed my bag and headed to the screen door as our front door. I put my shoes on and said "**Ja ne**." as I walked the long path to school. I was nervous because this was a new school and of course being the new girl/student is never pleasant. I'm a second year student. I'm shy, and outgoing, but only with people I know. "**Ganbatte**." I told myself as I walked into the courtyard and headed towards the attendance office to get my schedule and to know where my classroom is. I found out that my classroom is 2-B (does anyone know what the classroom number is for Makoto and Ageha?). I stood outside waiting for the teacher to signal me to come in. I walked in with my head level, and I tried to smile but it didn't work so well. "Alright settle down. Today we have a new student. She moved here from Okinawa so please be kind to her and show her around. Your seat is over by Makoto-kun." Oguri sensei said as he pointed to a back medium haired guy who looked up briefly but then quickly looked away. The guy next to him gave me a stare. He had brown hair and a kid-ish look to him, and I guessed they were best friends and he was the protective one. I nodded my head and quickly took my seat and along the way the other guys were whistling at me, and the girls glaring at me. This is going to be a long year.

The day passed by quickly, and it was lunch time. I pulled out the **bento** I had made myself and sat at my desk and while eating I looked around checking out who belonged to what group, and such. Seeing that there was no way I would be able to communicate with anyone I decided to head to the roof to eat my lunch. I grabbed my bento and headed there, but once I got there I stopped. There was Makoto-kun and Ageha-kun enjoying their lunch and seeing how no one else was around but this girl who in my opinion looked like a model and was talking happily with them. Seeing that made me think I would interrupt so I started to turn around and head back down when the girl spoke. "Shira Reiko?" She said walking towards me. I nodded my head and noticed those two looking at me. "Why don't you sit and eat with us?" She suggested looking at the guys for approval. "No. I c-c-couldn't. I would interrupt the peace." I said slowly backing up. "It's okay." Makoto-kun said. "You guys seem so happy I wouldn't want to disrupt that." I said backing up till I was on the edge of the steps. Once I felt that I became scared that I would fall. Ami-chan I believe was her name pulled me towards her and away from the stairs then proceeded to push me to where Makoto-kun and Ageha-kun sat. I sat down and quietly ate my lunch. They talked and laughed and I was envious of their friendship.

I was about to leave when Makoto-kun asked "What was life like in Okinawa?" I stopped eating and looked at him. I quickly swallowed and cleared my throat. "Life was….simple I guess." I said quickly going back to my lunch. "Ney do you like video games?" Ageha-kun asked. I nodded my head to indicate a yes. "We should play together sometime." He said smiling and looking at Makoto like do we have time today. "Anon…I don't have any game systems at my grandparents place." I said as I heard them talking. "Eh? Why?" Ageha-kun asked. "We have a TV but no Xbox, PSP, PS etc…." I said taking a bite of my omelet roll. Ageha-kun gave me the shocked look and I started to feel that overwhelming feel and I started shaking, and I felt constricted with the feeling of air being squeezed out of me. I quickly grabbed my lunch and ran to the girl's bathroom and hid in a stall. (Yeah it's not the coolest thing ever). I sat there holding myself together as I kept shaking. I heard the door open ten minutes later and saw Ami-chan emerge with concern on her face. "Please don't let anyone know." I said with tears falling down my face. "What happened?" She asked as she sat down next to me. I shook my head not wanting to talk about it. She nodded her head in understanding and hugged me which startled me but after a few seconds I leaned in and cried on her shoulder.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and she helped me wash my face and gather my things. We headed back to class which I found out she was in as well. (I know they don't have the same class in the show, but here they do.) I sat down and kept my eyes on the text books or the board as the school day pressed on. When the bell rang signaling the end of school I quickly gathered my stuff and ran home. When I got there I went into my room and sat on my bed with my head on my knees and took deep breathes calming myself down. Oba-chan knocked on my door asking if I was okay but when I didn't answer she understood. The things that happened when I was in Okinawa were terrible. I keep reliving them every night when I go to sleep and whenever I am scared or feel threatened. Pathetic is probably what you're thinking but I don't care.

Makoto's P.O.V.

Ageha and I arrived home shortly after school was over. The new girl Shira Reiko if I remember correctly. She seemed troubled by something. I wonder if it was pressure from Ageha asking too many questions. I was in thought when I felt someone hug me. I turned and saw Ageha who smiled and I smiled back. "**Nani**?" "**Betsu ni**." Ageha replied while moving to the couch to sit down. "That new girl seemed troubled. I wonder what's wrong. Should we invite her on a date?" Ageha asked smiling. "Ageha you can't eat her." I said knowing what he was thinking. "Eh? **Nandai**?" He asked "She's new to the area, shy, and….." I said trying to thinking of something else. "She's Ami-chan's **tomadachi**?" Ageha said clearly disappointed in that fact. "That's right. I don't think Ami-chan would like her new friend being your dinner." I replied looking at him. Ageha pouted but promised not to go after her.

I don't know why but for some reason I had this feeling that something bad would happen soon to her. Deciding not to dwell on that for now I turned my focus on our homework. "Ageha lets go get our homework out. Ami-chan will be here any minute to study and help us with our homework." I said knowing his reaction. "EH? I don't want to. Let's play games Makoto. Ney?" Ageha said with his pleading eyes. "No. Kiyoi will get mad if we don't finish our homework before we play video games." I reminded him. Ageha puffed out a sigh and got up to get his things. I followed him and got our materials ready. Ten minutes later Ami-chan arrived and got us started on the homework right away. It took a while due to Ageha's constant complaining. Eventually we finished our homework and said good-bye to Ami-chan.

Twenty minutes later Kiyoi called us down for dinner. Ageha ran down glad to be eating Kiyoi's awesome food. I followed Ageha down and arrived shortly after him, but before Masakazu. "You guys won't believe how this **Goukon** went. Konoe-san kept stealing all the girls. No matter what I did nothing worked. "Masakazu complained clearly disappointed that he lost at yet another Goukon. "**Baka**. Konoe-san is the **Goukon Prince**." Ageha replied sticking his tongue out. "Oy! I'm the Goukon Prince." Masakazu argued back. "Enough you two." Kiyoi said as he leered at the both of them. Ageha mumbled something but I wasn't sure what. We finished dinner and two hours later headed to bed.

Please R&R (read and review) this my second attempt to make a RH Plus story. Different from the first, but no one seemed to want to read that, so I decided to try a different approach.

Translations:

**Oba-chan**- Grandma or an address to an older women.

**Oji-chan**- grandpa or an address to an older man.

**Ohaiyo Gozimasu- **Good morning**.**

**Itadakimasu**- A saying they say before eating.

**Hai**- Yes

**Ja ne-** good bye

**Ganbatte-** Good Luck

**Bento**- lunchbox

**Nani-** What

**Betsu ni-** nothing

**Nandai-** Why

**Tomadachi-** friend

**Goukon-** group date

**Baka-**stupid/idiot/fool

**Goukon Prince**- title Masakazu gave himself


End file.
